


tides will turn.

by bigcherry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigcherry/pseuds/bigcherry
Summary: Azula is the most feared woman on the campus— even her brother doesn't dare to go near her. However, at the end of each day, you are forced to go back to your shared dorm with her; leaving you vulnerable to all her teasing and mockery. Her eyes are empty as she pokes fun at you, causing you to wonder if she really means it. Will you worm your way into her heart? Or will she shut you out, just like everyone else?
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 97
Kudos: 386





	1. No, that can't be right.

“Ugh. You again?” Azula sneered, her face scrunching in displeasure. 

“Yeah, I _live_ here. With you. In our shared dorm.” You looked at her in utter disbelief, your eyebrows drawing together as she sat on her bed with a resounding thud.

“Can’t believe someone like you made it into such a prestigious college. Seems like just about anyone can get in nowadays.” The girl mocked, picking at her nails. 

You could get into another fight with your roommate. You could say ‘fuck it’ and give her what she deserves. You could just move out altogether. But you wouldn’t let her have the pleasure. Mulling over your options, you reluctantly decide to go back to your homework, typing into your laptop with such ferocity that even Azula was worried that the keys might fall off. 

The University of the United Nations is a highly-esteemed college that housed and educated hundreds of high-status students around the world for generations. Built from the ground-up by great leaders and chairmen across the globe, the notable alumni included quite literally every leader known to the four nations; ranging from Bumi, the ceremonial head of the Earth Kingdom, all the way to the international conglomerate of Fire Nation products, CEO Sozin himself. From the provinces of Omashu to the great city of Ba Sing Se, the school paved the path for many to become the leaders of the future. 

However, as kingdoms and sovereign territories grow and change with every new person in power, the university adapted to accept students from every walk of life who could endure the strict and unforgiving collegial fate that awaited them. You weren’t exactly from a noteworthy family, nonetheless, you worked hard to stand out in school. Keeping your head down and working diligently was something you specialized in, which helped you leverage your way through the ranks. 

When your family had heard that the university was opening its doors to all students, they put in all their life savings into landing you a seat upon graduation, claiming that you had the makings of greatness, and it’d be a damn shame if you wasted your talents in your hometown.

And that’s led you here. To the illustrious University of the United Nations. Rooming with the great-granddaughter of the guy who built the damn place. You didn’t like the thought of rooming with someone who was way above you in the hierarchical authority. Of course, Azula didn’t seem too happy to share her room with someone so below her. No matter how much both of you struggled, the administrators denied your requests for a new roommate, as all spots were already finalized. At least, between you two, the feeling was mutual. 

You tried to get along with her at the beginning of the fall semester, you really did. But life had other plans for you. Azula was rude, unforgiving, and completely ruthless: the holy trinity of a bad roommate. To her credit, she always cleaned up after herself and kept tidy on her side of the room, however, that doesn’t erase all the times she deliberately messes up your things. Or that time she deleted everything from your hard drive. Or the time she added a red sock to your white laundry to dye it pink. All things considered, it was amazing how you _haven’t_ moved out yet. 

“...Are you listening to me, peasant?” God, you really hated it when she called you that.

You unwillingly look up from your laptop, prompting her to repeat what she said.

“Mai and Ty Lee are coming over.”

“Okay…? What do you want me to do with that information?” Your response elicited a roll of her eyes. 

“Which means you have to go. Now.” Azula’s voice steeled over, narrowing her eyes toward you. As much as you would’ve loved to leave your dorm, you had an essay due for your writing class. It wasn’t something that you could just postpone. And knowing the professor, he wouldn’t be in favor of extending the deadline just because your roommate was being a bitch. Sighing, you internally braced yourself as you prepared for the worst.

“I can’t. I have an essay due tonight for Professor Pakku.” Your eyes flitted up and down from your computer. Feeling your palms go a bit sweaty, you didn’t dare to look your roommate in the eye. You hate to admit it, but you were a bit afraid of Azula when she didn’t get her way. 

“What did you just say to me? I told you to get out. So. Get. Out.” Azula pointed toward the doorway, huffing as she annunciated each of her words. Your knuckles turned white as you harshly gripped your laptop, feeling your patience snap. 

“What’s your problem with me staying here? I know your friends certainly don’t mind.” You counter, recalling the time they stayed over for finals. Mai always gave you a subtle nod and made sure they weren’t too loud during their study session; after all, you were studying too. As for Ty Lee, she was relentless in trying to get you to go out with her—always clinging to your arm, calling you sweet names, and asking if you could give her ‘private tutoring’ for anatomy class.

“Oh, I know they don’t mind. I just don’t like you. So get out.” The raven-haired girl smiled sweetly, malice dripping from her words. Knowing better, you stopped arguing and quietly packed your things. You shoved your laptop into your bag, along with a few of your notes. Sending a quick text to your friends’ group chat, you announced that you were coming over to finish your essay. In a matter of seconds, your phone dinged with excited approval and keyboard smashes from your friends, making your current situation a little better. Shouldering your bag, you put your phone in your pocket. 

The door suddenly swung open to reveal the energetic Ty Lee and a very annoyed Mai. In a flash, Ty Lee nestled into the crook of your shoulder, leaning her head on you as you squirmed in her grasp. Mai tilted her head apologetically as she struggled to get her agile friend off of you. You shot her a tight-lipped smile as Ty Lee continues to dig her hands into your ribs.

“Oh no, you don’t! I’m not letting you slip past me this time. You’re my forever girl now.” The brunette nuzzled into you forcefully, squeezing the air out of your lungs. You start to see spots in your vision.

“Oh my god, ease off! She can’t breathe, you idiot!” Mai pulled finally tugged the girl off, causing them both to fall on your bed. Ty Lee doesn’t even miss a beat as she continues to sweet talk you while holding your hand. Unbeknownst to you, Azula silently rages behind, an aura of wrath radiating off of her.

“Going so soon?” Ty Lee pouts, then winks at you. “You’ve already got me in your bed, so why don’t you finish the job, sugar?”

Mai lets out a ‘blech’ and shoves Ty Lee to the ground. The brunette opened her mouth to say another slew of praises and flirty sentences until she made eye contact with Azula. Shutting her mouth, she let go of your hand reluctantly and hid behind Mai for comfort. 

“I’m going to Zuko’s. Have fun.” You flipped Azula off with both of your hands as you bid her goodbye. When you turned back to lock the door, Ty Lee shot you a wink that would’ve made your heart flutter if you weren’t so angry. Mai gave you a small wave goodbye and what looked like an apologetic smile. However, when you were closing the door, you caught a glimpse of Azula’s amber eyes. She looked like she was about to say sorry. ‘ _No, that can’t be right. Azula doesn’t give a shit about me._ ’ You shook your head and locked the door shut.


	2. Welcome home, kids.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being kicked out of your own room, your friends offered you a nice night-in to get your mind off of Azula.

Walking to men’s dormitories, you spot a familiar blur of black hair. You were glad to see your best friend after the rough day you were having. Zuko was real sweet on you, always making sure his sister wasn’t too much of a hassle, helping you with your homework, and even carrying some of your textbooks when you walked to your shared classes. It was amazing how he and his sister carried such different personalities; if he hadn’t told you that they were related, you never would’ve guessed. 

The brawny individual ran towards you, greeting you with a big hug; and after the day you’ve had, you definitely needed one. Burrowing your head into his shoulders, you suddenly felt several arms wrapped around you, causing you to look up from Zuko.

“Group hug!” Sokka screamed, shoving Katara, Aang, Suki, and Toph in front of him as he engulfed them with his embrace.

The group broke into a laugh, shrieking into fits as everyone shoved one another away. Once the horseplaying died down, you told the gang why you asked them to meet up so suddenly. Zuko’s face broke out into an exasperated expression as you tell everyone that Azula kicked you out of your own dorm.

“I don’t get why she’s being so difficult. Dad literally bought her another car last month! Meanwhile, I’m stuck with just enough money for tomorrow’s lunch.” Zuko kicked some rocks on the pavement as he pouted. Linking your arms with his, you shot him an apologetic smile. You never understood how such a good guy could end up with an awful CEO for a father. Some of the things Zuko told you about him made your blood boil. The scar on his face served as a reminder to you both that his family wasn’t one to mess with.

“In any case,” Katara smiled as she swayed you away from your best friend. “You’re here now. Let’s get to Zuko’s for the night and I’ll help you with that essay.” You grinned at Katara’s proposal, excitedly pushing all your friends toward the southside dorms. Talking with the group along the way, you expressed your hatred for Azula; mocking the way she walked and talked. Being completely honest, it did make you feel a bit better seeing Aang impersonate your roommate’s resting bitch face. 

“Man, if I ever see that girl in the hallway, I’ll knock her lights out. I promise you that much.” Toph said to you as she smacked a fist against her palm, rubbing it in forcefully. 

“Big talk for someone who can’t even see.” Sokka snickered, blowing a raspberry towards Toph. The small girl punched Sokka as Zuko keyed the door to his dorm open. Suki broke up the fight in a matter of seconds, pushing her boyfriend and Toph into the dark room. You flicked the light switches up, revealing the dingy dorm that you’ve all come to love.

Zuko’s dorm room was roughly the same size as a cubicle; with paint peeling off from each of its walls. He shared the room with Sokka, dividing the already small room into smaller sides. Fairy lights lit up the room in an ethereal glow, illuminating the faded album posters in a cozy haze. Zuko’s uncle often sent him aromatic candles, which made the room smell like his uncle’s tea shop. With little walking room between each of their beds, and their desks being stuffed into the opposite corners, you absolutely loved it. Even with seven people in it, his dorm felt like a home-away-from-home for your entire group. 

“Welcome home, kids.” The raven-haired boy fell atop his bed with a content sigh as he tossed his gym bag under his desk. Suki steered Toph onto Sokka’s bed and pulled the chain of the deadbolt tight as she shut the door. Sokka rubbed his rear as he weakly crawled to his side of the room, curling up dramatically on his bed. Katara all but rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics, shoving him aside as she guided you to the wooden desk in the far left corner of the dorm. Fishing out your laptop from your backpack, you showed Katara your assignment.

“How does Professor Pakku even get away with assigning all this work? Didn’t you just have his class today?” Katara eyed your laptop angrily, skimming through the guidelines for online submission.

“Yup. But that doesn’t stop him from giving us a five-page essay on the folklore history of Omashu due on the same day. If you guys weren’t here, I’d be so lost.” You hung your head low, resting your forehead on your palms. Katara pulled your arms out, holding your hands as she gave you a solemn look. She rubbed circles over your knuckles, reassuring that she was there if you needed to vent. You waved her off and began to type lines on the word document.

“God, I would kill to have you as my roommate. I’m tired of picking up Sokka’s random-ass weapons from the floor.” Zuko huffed, sitting upright to grab a boomerang off the ground. “Where do you even get these?"

Sokka jumped toward the boy, grabbing the bent metal from him. “Hey, careful! It’s made with real, authentic space metal!” He grunted. “And if it’s all the same to you, I love all my rare babies and treat them with the respect that they deserve.” The brunette nuzzled his boomerang, cradling it in his arms.

“Girls aren’t allowed to live in the boy’s dormitories and vice versa, dummy. Even I can see the problem with that.” Toph rested her head on Suki’s lap as she stuck her tongue out to what she presumed to be in Zuko’s direction. 

“I know, I know. It would just make things a lot easier for her. It would help if Y/N could room with one of us. Stupid rules.” Zuko grumbled, crossing his arms as he kicked another one of Sokka’s dull weapons on the floor. 

“Azula’s not that bad. Sometimes, on a good day, she shuts the door with little force so I don’t wake up in the morning.” You said, recalling the small act of kindness. “And the room itself is huge. It feels like an apartment when your sister’s not around. There’s even a whole wall just lined with windows!” Aang chimed in, looking at Zuko’s crappy, small windowpane. You nodded in agreement. Your room was the size of Zuko’s room times five. To Azula’s credit, it was nice to room with someone who had enough connections to secure them a mansion for a dorm.

"Plus, her friends aren't terrible. Mai's super quiet but kind, and Ty Lee," Suki shuddered at the thought of the brunette, recalling how she relentlessly flirted with you during orientation. "...is Ty Lee."

“Still, come to us if you need anything. I’d be happy to challenge that motherfucker myself if she hurt you.” You laughed at his protectiveness. It’s funny how he took the position of being your big brother at times. 

“I’ve got more things to worry about than that she-devil. Such as this essay. Please help me, ZuZu.” You gave him puppy-dog eyes, using a nickname you knew he hated. He rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance, taking a seat by Katara as she yelled at you for getting the date of historical events wrong. You may have a bad roommate, but at least you had friends that made you feel like you made the right choice to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Writing the Gaang dynamic is super fun! And super difficult lol. I hope that the personalities I gave them are accurate and precise. Zuko being protective of you is just such a cute concept that I couldn't pass up. Let me know if things don't make sense :)


	3. This feeling only ended in tragedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions always came when Azula needed them. And right now, she'd do anything to stop thinking about you.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Ty Lee questioned as she looked through the window to see into Zuko’s dorm. Although she couldn’t make out your expressions, it looked like you were having a good time with your friends. “I hope it’s about me.” She dreamily sighed at the thought, earning yet another death glare from Azula. Mai gave her agile friend a playful shove as she silently laughed. The girl with the buns looked up at Azula, watching as her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of you laughing with your friends. Sighing, she made her way toward her irate friend.

“I don’t get why you’re mad, Azula. I mean, you literally kicked her out like an hour ago.” Mai played with the stationary on your desk, casting her gaze on your planner that was full of highlighted dates. 

“Only because peasants don’t belong with royalty,” Azula was quick to snatch your colored pens out of Mai’s hand, gently putting them back to where they originally were. “Besides, it’s not like she cares about anyone other than my stupid brother and his friends. Better to get rid of someone who’s useless to me.” Her voice stilled to a whisper. Mai looked at her friend in slight disbelief— maybe Azula _did_ have a soft spot for you. She thought Ty Lee was joking when her friend brought up the idea that Azula was getting all moony-eyed for you. 

Meanwhile, Ty Lee looked at her dejected friend, slightly regretting all the times she attempted to rile up Azula by teasing you. Though, only slightly. You were still too cute to pass up. Choosing not to piss her off even more, Ty Lee decided to change the subject. 

“C’mon ‘Zula, let’s take your new convertible out for a spin! I’ve been dying to get some sun!” Ty Lee interjected, trying to make her friend feel better. 

“Ty Lee, it’s like almost midnight, there’s no sun out at this time, dumbass.” Mai declared, looking at the girl with an unfathomable grimace. 

The girl all but sighed and ran over to her backpack to grab what looked like a flyer. Bringing it to her friends’ attention, Ty Lee pointed at it frantically.

“There might be no sun out, but I heard there’s a party from dawn ‘till dusk at the Ember Island frat house. It starts at three a.m tonight and ends tomorrow at three a.m.!” Ty Lee squealed, excited at the prospect of getting wasted. Mai took the flyer from her, closely inspecting the content on it. She couldn’t help but physically cringe when she read the phrase, “ _You won’t go home alone, guaranteed!_ ” 

“Fine. Only because we have nothing better to do.” Mai and Ty Lee looked at her in shock. Azula? Fun? Those two things never coexisted. Suddenly finding herself as the voice of reason, Mai spoke up in opposition. 

“I don’t know about this…. The Ember Island frat house is full of boneheads who are just looking for a new high.” Mai gave her friends a skeptical glance, considering the safety of her group if they were to go. As much as she would’ve loved to see Ty Lee completely shitfaced, Mai prioritized the girl’s well-being first and foremost. She pressed on, recalling a piece of information that might help convince them not to go.

“And the head of the frat is Chan. You really wanna see your ex, Azula?”

The girl in question froze, her eyes narrowing as she recalled her ex-fiance. Her former relationship with Chan was completely transactional, nothing more than a fixed-arrangement to ensure a future for their respective companies. Chan was a good leader; confident and headstrong, something Azula’s father found particularly interesting. At his request, marriage was to be in order when both of them left college. However, in Ty Lee’s words, Chan was a fuckboy looking for a good time. Often, Azula found him with other women in _her_ own bed. He was arrogant, conceited, and selfish, something Zuko just couldn’t put up with. Much to his father’s dismay, he threatened Chan to look for another female suitor. 

The end of their relationship came when Azula formally asked Chan to break their engagement. Chan threw a slew of words that would make anyone’s heartbreak, calling Azula nothing more than a bitch begging for her father’s approval. He told her that her attitude was ugly and unladylike, that she would never find anyone that would truly love her. Although she acted indifferently, the phrase took a toll on her as she shut herself off from everyone, even Mai and Ty Lee for a certain period of time. 

She remembered how concerned you were for her health, often putting sticky notes on her blanket on the days she chose not to get out of bed. They were often updates on where you were going and sometimes they were words of encouragement. Azula begrudgingly found herself smiling at your stupid little notes, almost secretly looking forward to them. But this wasn’t a crush, she told herself. She couldn’t like you. You were just a peasant to her, nothing more.

Azula would do anything to make this feeling go away, seeing as this feeling only ended in tragedy. The golden-eyed girl shook her head from these thoughts, looking at her friends.

“We’re going, that’s final. I’m going to go get changed. Ty Lee, would you be a doll and do my makeup?” Azula commanded the excited brunette. Mai sighed and packed some of her knives, already annoyed at the thought of being designated driver. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at 11:59 p.m, you finally submitted your essay for Professor Pakku with the help of your friends, promptly passing out on top of Katara’s hand on your laptop. The whole gang stayed at Zuko’s for the night and most of the day after, suffering through the erratic temperatures and weird noises from the neighbors next door just to be with one another. Eventually, everyone had to leave the safe haven for their own reasons; Katara attending her evening women’s studies class, Aang fleeing to the temple to go to fulfill his religious duties, Toph and Suki taking off to co-captain the school’s martial arts team, and at the end of the day, you, Sokka, and Zuko went to go work at the Jasmine Dragon.

The Jasmine Dragon was owned by Zuko’s uncle, Iroh. Iroh was proud to have his nephew and friends to work at his humble shop, as long as you guys played him in a game of Pai-Sho every so often and sampled his new blend of teas. The tea shop had some rustic charm to it, with its oak countertop and polished chairs. The warm yellow lighting left an effervescent glow around the jars of tea leaves on the shelves. Steam poured from the backroom in a white column, its sweet aroma reaching every corner of the small cafe. 

While your best friend refuses to talk about his real father, you took comfort in knowing that at least his uncle was his rock for the time being. It’s nice to know that he has someone to rely on when his entire family was batshit crazy. You shook your head out of such thoughts when Sokka dropped someone’s order on the floor. 

Your shift went as usual—taking orders and purposely writing names wrong on the paper cups. Zuko spent his time brewing the teas and cleaning the glassware while Sokka handled inventory. Iroh usually talked to the customers, connecting with the regulars, and attempting to learn slang terms from the university students that studied in his shop. You and your friends snickered whenever a new customer came in to try boba for the first time. The job itself wasn’t the most exciting, however, it paid well, your boss was an angel, and you were able to work with your friends. 

Two hours into your shift, there were barely any customers coming in, prompting you and Zuko to clean and tidy until the evening rush. While sweeping, Zuko picked up a flyer from the ground, his hands wrinkling the paper in anger as he read the words “Ember Island Frathouse”. 

“Everything okay?” You asked your friend, giving him a worried glance as you patted his shoulder. Sokka walked toward you, wanting to see what the commotion was. Sighing, Zuko pointed to the flyer, clearly frustrated. 

“Look at this shit. A bunch of rich kids throwing a party with their daddy’s money.” The raven-haired boy grumbled, shoving the paper into Sokka’s hands.

“Hey, isn’t Ember Island Chan’s frat? I thought you and him were still on good terms because of your companies or whatever.” Sokka turned toward him, eyeing the poster’s graphics. Zuko crossed his arms as he leaned on the countertop, a small creak sounded from the oak as it leaned against him. 

“Yeah, until he hurt Azula. I know my sister is a handful, but she's still family. I’ll never forgive that son-of-a-bitch for causing her that much pain.” The mood became somber as your friends remembered how broken Azula was. It was the only time you ever saw her so scattered. It was also the only time Zuko ever visited your dorm, bringing his sister some of those expensive flowers she liked. There was a pang in your chest as you recalled the time she quietly sobbed under her covers. When you asked if she was okay, she screamed at you to get away from her. You couldn’t sleep that night, often hearing stifled cries and desperate laments. The following month after, she acted as if it never happened. Sokka broke the silence, reading off of the flyer. 

“Holy shit, the party started three a.m today and ends three a.m tomorrow! What kind of dumbass in their right mind would party for twenty-four hours straight?” All of you looked at the flyer in complete disbelief, your fingers tracing the bold lettering as you verified what they saw.

A sudden ring from the entrance garnered your attention, a group of friends beginning the rush of customers for the evening. Reluctantly, you and your friends went back to your stations, throwing the flyer in the recycling bin. 

When your work period ended, you hugged Sokka and Zuko goodbye, hanging up your apron on its respective coat hook. Attempting to leave, Iroh caught you before you left for the night, bringing you some extra pastries that would’ve gone to waste. You thanked him profusely and bid him good night. Feeling a smile work its way up to your face, you couldn’t help but wish that Iroh was your uncle too. 

Reaching your room, you keyed it open, only to find an emptiness that brought chills down your spine. You flicked the light on, but to your surprise, there was no one there. 

You found it strange when you didn’t find Azula back at the dorm. Usually, she’d sit on her bed and make fun of how disheveled you look after working the night shift, but there was no trace of her. Taking off your bag, you put the leftover food on the coffee table, your eyebrows drawing in as you looked around the room curiously. You called out to her, just-in-case she was hiding for some odd reason. 

“Azula, your uncle made me take some muffins home! I don’t really like the blueberry kind, so I figured maybe you’d want ‘em.” 

No response. Maybe she really wasn’t home. Her key to the dorm was left hanging by the entrance, a fraction of your puzzled reflection getting caught in its jagged metal shimmer. _That’s strange, why would she leave her key?_ you thought to yourself. You recalled the time when you left your keys on accident rushing off to your evening classes, making a very sleep-deprived and upset Azula open the door for you at midnight. She didn’t really open it for you, of course, claiming that it was your fault for being so careless. But that was then, and this was now.

If there was anything you knew about Azula, it was that she was _never_ careless. Insolent and ill-mannered, sure, but never careless. You checked the clock on the wall, illuminating red digits that read “12:03 A.M”. For some reason, you chose to stay awake for her sake, telling yourself it's okay as it wasn’t a lecture day for you tomorrow. Hours passed by, your body pleading for some form of rest. At long last, you heard the rapping of knuckles on your door. Getting up from your bed, you went to question your roommate. 

“Azula,” You opened the door to see the raven-haired girl slumped against the doorframe, an aroma of stale alcohol wafted into your room. Your eyes widened at the sheer sight of her.

“What, are you surprised to see me? I’m your roommate dumbass.” Azula groaned, her words slurring. This was a rare moment, Azula was actually off her game. You considered your words carefully, not wanting to piss her off. While you wanted to ask her where the hell she was, there was a more pressing question that needed to be answered. 

“Are you drunk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't expect such a good reaction to this story! Thanks for liking it, and a special shout-out to those who gave me some feedback :) The next chapter is a break from the slight angst, well equipped with some good, drunk Azula content.


	4. A fool for thinking that this could be something more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula wasn't her normal, sharp self. As you take care of her, she tries her hardest to stop feeling something for someone too good for her.

"Are you drunk?"

“N-no.” She lied, failing to stand straight. You eyed her warily, sizing up her figure. Her mascara ran down her face, lipstick outlining her lips in a sloppy circle. She reeked of alcohol and expensive perfume; however, no amount of perfume could ever mask the smell of guilt that was radiating off of her. Giving her a knowing smile, you leaned against the door. 

“You didn’t happen to go to Ember Island frat, did you?”

“Shut up.” She swayed past you, stumbling right onto the coffee table. A stray muffin was knocked off of the table, along with your phone and backpack. As much as you revel in seeing Azula so powerless, part of you felt awful just watching her become more and more helpless as she yelled at a pastry for being in her way.

“Here, let me help you.” You wrapped your arm around her waist, pulling her arm over your shoulders. Azula weakly pushed you away, her strength fading. She didn’t like how good this felt. 

“I don’t need your help, peasant.” Your eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but you continued to help her toward her bed nonetheless. Hoisting her up on top of her bed, you noticed she wasn’t in a state to pass out just yet. Makeup smudged her white comforter and her red dress looked a bit uncomfortable to sleep in. Sighing with clear frustration, you knew better than to leave her like this. 

“Stay here. I’m going to get some clothes for you.” You made your way to her closet, flinging open the door to find clothes that were worth more than your entire family’s accounts combined. Sorting through the hanging garments, you noticed that her signature matching sets were nowhere to be seen. 

“What the hell? Where are all your pajamas?”

“They were ugly, so I got rid of them. Father said you should always look your best.” Azula giggled drunkenly, emphasizing each of her words. At this point, you facepalmed in disbelief. It was hard to believe you ever feared her in the first place.

“That saying doesn’t apply to _everything!_ Jesus, I was gone for only _one_ night.” You grumbled, throwing your hands into the air. Azula drunkenly laughed at your defeated state, snorting as you thread your fingers into your locks. Making your way to your dresser, you got out your university sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. 

“Go change.” Azula’s eyes became half-lidded at your command. Rolling your eyes, you placed your clothes on her bed. 

“You said you didn’t need my help. So. Go. Change.”

Azula weakly reached for the back of her dress, attempting to find its zipper. One of the most feared prodigies on the planet; the heiress to the richest conglomerate, and yet here she was, struggling to unzip a dress. You watched painfully, finally intervening when she couldn’t seem to lay her finger in the right direction.

“I’m…” You looked at your hands in disbelief at what you were about to say. “I’m going to help you change. Is that okay?”

Azula couldn’t find the strength to turn you down. Locking eye contact with you, she felt a certain warmth envelope her when you looked at her so worriedly. _Were you always this pretty?_ A voice echoed in her head. Azula whispered a hoarse ‘It’s okay’ and turned around, her stomach swirling with a mixture of cheap alcohol and butterflies.

You unzipped her dress slowly, trying not to look down. The LED lights in the room painted her in an ethereal glow as more and more skin became exposed. Your heart hammered as you pulled the dress off of her. Feeling the tips of your ears grow hot, you quickly pulled the sweater over her, closing your eyes tightly to prevent seeing a ‘couple’ of issues. Standing her upright, you guided her legs into the shorts you gave her, being careful as to not make her dizzier.

Rummaging around her desk, you found some makeup wipes. Cupping her face with one hand, you began to wipe off smudges of mascara and the clumpy lipstick ring that formed around her mouth. Azula could feel your breath on her face, still able to smell that sweet bubblegum you’ve been chewing when you were working. Butterflies flew rampant within her abdomen, a mere inch separating the both of you as you continued to hold her. She needed to get away from you, and _fast_ — before she did something she’d regret. Attempting to resist, Azula squirmed in your grip.

“Quit it! I’m trying to help!” You held her cheeks firmly as you scolded her. 

“I’m almost done anyway. So just hold still for me, please.” A pair of amber hues stared blankly into your eyes, aching for the chance to get closer. The alcohol withered away any sense of rationality Azula had left, and the way you held her face wasn’t helping to suppress the feelings she wished would go away. Closing her eyes reluctantly, Azula prayed to any deity to pass out and forget about how warm your fingertips felt against her. At long last, you released your grip, laying her down gently. 

A strange feeling of pride swelled in your chest, a hard task finally completed. Watching Azula flop onto her bed contentedly, you were cautious to pull the blanket over her half-conscious figure. You wondered if she was really asleep until you heard her sleep-muttering death threats and curses. _Yup, she’s out cold._ A sigh of relief escaped, realizing you could finally get some sleep. Attempting to get up, you felt a fist ball up a part of your shirt. 

“Promise me you won’t leave like that again.” 

Her voice stilled to a whimper. Looking down, you saw her eyes begin to water. You gulped nervously, wondering what she wanted you to do.Your heart beat loudly against your ribcage, threatening to escape. Azula was actually talking to you; no mean words, no teases, no barriers. It was just the two of you. Your eyes softened at the sight of her slightly pouting. A lengthy silence passed before your resolve strengthened. 

“...I promise. But you get some sleep for me, okay?” You tentatively ran your hands through her hair, with Azula leaning into your every touch.

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe it was the way you looked at her; whatever it was, Azula felt bolder than ever before. Her arms enveloped you in an awkward embrace, becoming very evident that she’s never done this before, let alone hug someone willingly. You followed her lead hesitantly, leaning toward her and tucking your arms on her waist. Moving closer, she suddenly clung to you, holding you flush against her as if you were about to fall apart. 

You’ll probably never hear her say ‘thank you’ verbally, but that’s okay. This was a step in the right direction. Holding her as she passed out, you stared into the ceiling absentmindedly, trying to still your beating heart. It was unnerving to you how _right_ this felt. Does this mean something? Or were you just a fool for thinking that this could be something more? By tomorrow morning, you'd have your answer. In the meantime, you took what you could get. 

  
Azula held you tighter as her consciousness faded. You felt warm. You felt nice. A peace Azula hadn’t felt in years washed over her, a foreign calm settling in her chest. Sleep had soon taken hold of her, falling limp in your arms. A certain sentence had echoed in every corner of her brain. _I’m safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ah, so close yet so far! No kisses for you or Azula yet (much to her dismay). I'm really happy with the responses I've been getting from this story, all of you are so sweet and I relish all the comments posted :) Here's to another chapter <3


	5. Memories of last night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little white lie won't hurt, right? Wrong.

Rays of sunlight flitted in freely, adorning every wall within your room. A soft wind blew through your hair, a waft of cool air from the vent above gently rousing you from sleep. The incoming sunlight punctured your sheer crimson curtains, tainting the light red as it danced on the comforter. Your eyes finally flutter open, taking in the tranquil atmosphere of Azula’s rare peaceful face until your gaze falls upon the clock on your nightstand. 1:47 P.M. 

You were late for your study group. Oh shit. You needed to get up. Now.

As nice as this felt, you knew the consequences would be horrible if you stayed in this position. Attempting to pry yourself out of Azula’s grip, you found it to be virtually impossible without waking her up. Try as you did, it seemed as if her grasp on you only got tighter as you continued to struggle. It took a full ten minutes to wiggle out from her; a full ten minutes of feeling her breath hit your face when you attempted to separate yourself. At long last, you managed to shove her off of you without her stirring awake. 

Grabbing your toiletries, you quietly made your way to your floor’s bathroom, sneaking past the still-sleeping Azula and shutting the door behind you silently. A sigh of relief bellowed from your lungs, realizing that you could finally get ready without the potential of getting bitch-slapped. Scampering towards the end of the hall, you kicked the door open and performed your morning routine in record time; essentially hitting your face with cold water until you weren’t half asleep and hastily brushing your teeth with such vigor that you genuinely thought you broke most of the bristles. You silently thanked every deity that there weren’t any other people in the bathroom with you, as you currently looked like you did drugs moments prior. With that said and done, you tripped your way back to your room, hurriedly opening the door to see Azula standing with her head in her hands.

“H-hey, Azula. You, um, doing okay?” Your voice wobbled as you kept talking, wondering if she was going to suplex you into next year for what you did. 

“God, that party was a mistake.” Azula’s eyebrows creased as her migraine rippled through her. Closing the door, you put down your toiletry caddy and nervously walked toward your bed. 

“Yeah, last night was pretty strange. I mean, when you got home you were so—”

“What do you mean? What happened last night when I got home?” Azula crossed her arms and leaned on her desk, staring at you with full anticipation. 

Oh. She didn’t remember. Your heart felt a slight pang as you looked at her confused expression. Of course she didn’t remember, she was too hammered to do something logical, let alone remember anything. You figured last night was a fluke anyway, and that the truth was too embarrassing for both of you. Opting to stall for time, you chose to do the unthinkable. _Lie._

“...Nothing. Mai and Ty Lee drove you back and took care of you here. I was asleep by the time you got here.” It didn’t feel right to lie to her about these things, but you thought it was best to forget about what you felt that night. Maybe that’ll stop those weird intrusive thoughts about Azula you’ve been having as of late. 

“I see. I’ll have to thank them later.” Azula looked at you warily, however, the splitting headache she had made her drop the subject quickly. Her gaze fell on the clock, displaying the time of “2:00 P.M”, prompting her to get a move on. Shouldering her purse and putting on a pair of sunglasses, Azula hurriedly prepared to go to her business administration class. You watched as she haphazardly shoved her expensive laptop and notes in her bag. Her clumsy actions worried you, prompting you to offer your help yet again. 

“I’ll be at Jasmine Dragon tonight if you need anything.” You suddenly blurted, your cheeks going a bit red at your eager statement. The raven-haired girl stared at you curiously, dropping her sunglasses slightly to look into your eyes. You were sure she heard how loud your heartbeat was. The silence that hung between the both of you made you gulp. Azula took notice of your anxious form, wanting to comfort you but she knew better than to let you know she cared. 

“Whatever. I don’t care.” Azula leaves and locks the door tight, the clack of her heels fading as she makes her way down the hallway. As mean as she was just now, you took comfort in knowing that things were back to normal. Looking back at your phone, you knew you had to get moving before your friends would get mad at you; already seeing a series of colorful texts from Sokka. Putting on a combination of mismatched clothing, you slipped on a pair of shoes and shouldered your backpack, running out of your dorm like a bat out of hell. 

Sprinting your way to the library you couldn’t help but wonder if you were truly God’s least favorite. Last night was already so weird, not to mention this morning when you had pried yourself out of Azula’s death grip. It was difficult to think of last night as anything more than a fever dream. You were so sure that some of the things you had felt last night were dreamt up or was a hallucination due to how late it was.  
Regardless, you made sure to leave her some pain relievers and a cup of water on her desk for when she got home before you ran off.

Just under the wire, you managed to make it to the outside of the media center, seeing your friends through the windowpane of your claimed study room. 

“Y/N! You’re finally here! I was just about to call you.” Katara said, watching as you frantically took off your backpack and fished out your textbook. Taking a seat next to her, you started to catch your breath. Seeing your disheveled state, the brunette offered you some water from her pouch and you took it gratefully.

“You almost missed our study group! I really needed your help with chemistry.” Aang pouted as he whined. You patted his back and offered him an egg tart from your bag. Aang seemed to forget about your tardiness almost instantly as he eyed the pastry with such ferocity. 

“Yeah, sorry I was late. I was dealing with Azula.” You gave them a white-lie, averting eye-contact with everyone. You debated on telling them what had happened last night, wondering if their reactions would warrant protest or celebration for helping your god-awful roommate. Worsening your anxiety, you worried what Zuko’s reaction would be.

“Everything okay? You kinda look like a raccoon today.” Suki giggled as she felt your dark eye bags with the tips of her thumbs. You gently shoved her, laughing alongside her. 

“Oh shut up, I just worked a late shift at the Jasmine Dragon last night. If Sokka didn’t keep dropping orders on the floor, I would’ve left much sooner.” You teased, looking at Sokka, who was feigning innocence. Giving you his trademark “how dare you look?”, Sokka attempted to win over his girlfriend with a slight pout. With most of your group bickering amongst one another, you silently took out your laptop, thankful for the change in subject. Opening up a tab with your chemistry notes, you began to tutor Aang for the upcoming lab.

It was hard to focus on the subject at hand when all you could think about was how last night felt. Was it even real? A crush on Azula could only last so long, right? Memories of last night began to creep back in, making you zone out as Aang struggled to read the elements on your notes. Zuko felt more and more irritated as he worked on math, forcing him to look up from his notebook. Catching a glimpse of your aloof expression, Zuko absent-mindedly wheeled his chair towards you, bumping into your chair with such force that you ricocheted into the table.

“Oh shit! My bad. I just wanted to see if you’re okay.” The brawny individual grabbed your shoulders and rolled both your chairs to the corner of the room, away from your friends. Your curiosity intensified as you looked at him awkwardly peddle away towards the glass wall. When he stopped, you cocked your head to the side.

“Your smile wasn’t really reaching your eyes like they always do.” Zuko’s scar crinkled in focus, attempting to find any other discrepancies in your behavior. _Of course, I can’t hide anything from him!_ You thought to yourself, feeling a bit frustrated by how well he knew you. You waved him off, fiddling with the pen in your hand. 

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired from last night. Your uncle ran us ragged with those orders.” Pretending to sigh tiredly, you shot him a slight smile that would help convince him that you were fine. It didn’t work. Zuko quickly changed the subject, even if he wanted to press you some more. 

“Well, as long as you don’t collapse at work today. I literally don’t know how to take care of another person, let alone myself.” Zuko gave your hand a small squeeze, rubbing a calloused thumb over your knuckles. You turned and rested your head on his shoulder.

“I swear I’m okay, Zuzu. Azula was just… confusing me.” Zuko arched his brow but refused to interrogate you further. He knew what it felt like to not want to open up to someone and understood that you’d tell him when you were ready. For now, he tried to focus on making you feel a bit better. Opening up his phone, he showed you some memes and a video of Toph yelling at some random kid for bumping into her. You softly laughed, spirits lifting immediately when Zuko showed you a weird email from his professor. Watching his cracked phone screen illuminate with cat videos, thoughts of Azula kept phasing in and out of your head, prompting you to hold Zuko’s arm a bit tighter as your heart rate picked up. 

* * *

“Where’s Azula? She’s never late.” Mai and Ty Lee looked for their scary friend, whipping their heads around to see if their eyes were deceiving them. Business Administration 101 was about to start, yet Azula was nowhere to be found. It was never hard to find her, as she usually divided the crowds with a single glare. But with most of the students in their unassigned-assigned seats, the class was ready to begin with or without her. The last student had filed in, signaling the beginning of class. However, before the door could slide shut, a black pointy heel wedged itself between the frame. 

Walking clad in your sweatshirt and shorts, Azula arrived to class. Although her outfit was a bit of a mess, there was no use in denying that she still looked alluring. The professor looked like he was about to scold her for being late, but refrained from doing so when Azula dropped her sunglasses slightly to make eye contact with him. Wordlessly, she walked to her seat, the sharp sounds of her heels making her classmates flinch with every step. She dropped her purse with a resounding thud, already becoming tired of this class. Silence engulfed the classroom for minutes on end; every student looking at Azula with a questionable gaze as they took in her casual appearance. Even with the tint of her sunglasses, she could see eyes from every corner.

A vein popped on Azula’s forehead as the silence continued, causing her to lash out towards the professor. “Are you going to start, or do I have to find someone else to replace you?” The raven-haired girl’s voice sank to a low whisper, instilling fear in the professor that made his remaining hair stand up on its ends. 

“T-that won’t be necessary, Miss Azula! Um, let’s get started today…” The teacher jumped from his seat and immediately began to pull up the slideshow presentation for today’s lesson, his voice quaking with every word that he managed to get out. Azula sighed tiredly, warranting a look of concern from her friends. Nonetheless, one side-eye was from her and it was all it took for Mai and Ty Lee to quickly avert their eyes and go back to the note-taking tabs on their respective laptops. 

The class had gone on as usual, though the professor’s nervous stammering never seemed to leave him. Azula rested her head on the back of her palm, her headache pounding against her skull with every word the professor spoke. Aching for a break, Azula found the windows of the class to be much more relaxing; its bright luster reduced to a dull glare through the tint of her sunglasses. Thoughts of you seem to come in unimpeded, as she recalled how nervous you looked this morning. Your hands had never looked so inviting before, even if they were covered in a glaring sheen of sweat. She felt sinful at the thought of just holding one of them. Eventually, class ended on schedule, prompting Mai and Ty Lee to finally turn towards their hungover friend. 

“You look...great! I love how your heels match your, uh, sunglasses!” Ty Lee grit her teeth as she lied, attempting a conscious effort to not get bitch-slapped. Azula rolled her eyes and chose not to make a snarky remark. 

“Thanks for taking care of me last night. I...appreciate it.” The girl said begrudgingly, her throat hitching as even her body did not recognize the foreign words that came out of her mouth. Ty Lee squealed as she hugged her currently weak friend, taking advantage of her blindspot. Frail as she currently was, she still had enough strength to shove Ty Lee off of her. 

“Wow! A thank you! Maybe you aren’t a bitch!” Ty Lee giggled as Azula huffed softly. 

“No one else would give me their clothes, let alone stay with me to make sure I was alright in my dorm. So dinner is on me tonight, girls.” The white of Azula’s teeth flashed both of them. Even with an offer so tempting, Mai didn’t understand why they were getting treated. 

“Stay with you? I just dropped you off then took Ty Lee back to our room to make sure she didn’t fuck with you.” Mai and Ty Lee looked at one another, their confused expressions mirroring. 

“Yeah, Mai drove us home, but you insisted on getting to the dorm by yourself. In fact, you kinda leaped out of the car.” The brunette snickered as she recalled Azula’s drunken behavior. The heiress gave them a roll of her eyes before taking a good look at herself. The sweatshirt and shorts were never a combo that Ty Lee or Mai would be seen wearing. A question gnawed at the back of her skull, prompting Azula to steel over. 

“Then, who took care of me last night? And whose clothes are these?” Azula pinched the fabric that clung to her skin, feeling a bit disgusted at the thought that someone else put them on her. The sewed lettering on the sweater was cheap and frayed, but it smelled of a sweet perfume that Azula found comforting. Taking her arms out of its sleeves, she flipped the sweater around to read the tag, finding the handwriting to be all too familiar. Why did it say your name? She thought to herself, dumbfounded. 

Suddenly memories of last night came flooding back in waves, a certain face making her heart rate skyrocket. Your warmth phantomly gripped her, just like your arms did to her waist last night. The air in the classroom felt suffocating as she realized what you had done to her. You took care of her. You gave her your clothes so that she wouldn’t be uncomfortable. _**You stayed.**_ Azula quickly got up, shoving the wooden chair under its desk.

“Azula? Where the hell are you going?” Mai called out to her friend, finding her behavior more and more peculiar. Azula’s casual strides broke into a fast-paced jog to her car. It was finally time to pay you a visit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Geez, almost 100 notes! That's unbelievable! A huge thank you to everyone who has read my work and encouraged me to write more. I'm having so much fun with this story and I'll try to write a bit faster to make it on schedule this time lol. Anyway, enjoy Zuko being the best boy and Azula yearning for some consensual hand-holding :)


	6. Look towards the moon for help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't any point in loving someone who wouldn't say it back.

The study group went by faster than you’d expected, with Aang finally pronouncing most of the elements correctly. You loved the kid, but there were times you wanted to sock him in the face for being so thick-headed. Shoving your laptop in your bag, you began packing up until you felt Katara’s hand on yours.

Before leaving, Katara made you promise her that you were taking care of yourself, even going so far as to give Zuko and Sokka some water bottles just in case you needed them. Somehow, she picked up on your exhausted attitude, however, you suspected Zuko had told Katara your tired status when you weren’t looking at them. _That little snitch…!_ You thought to yourself, a bit frustrated that your friends were so good to you. 

“...And if anything happens, anything at all, I’m just a text away. I’ll be in the student hospital next door doing clinicals.” Squeezing your hand slightly, Katara dropped her voice to a whisper, telling you that if you needed a ride home, she’s always right there. You shrugged her off, secretly thankful for the help. 

“She’ll be fine, Katara. I’ve seen her handle worse.” Sokka hacked up an ugly laugh as he recalled you drunkenly fighting off a bunch of frat boys for that bullied Zuko in freshman year. The news about Zuko being banished from his father’s company had just made every headline around the world, with every kid itching for the chance to fight the poor boy. Zuko would have handled it all himself, but seeing you beyblade your way into a crowd of jocks made him not want to interfere. The group giggled as they remembered the memory while you dug your nose into your hoodie out of embarrassment.

“Yeah, but still. If anyone messes with my friends, I’ll take them out myself.” Toph punched you affectionately, gripping a fistful of your shirt to make sure she was talking in the right direction. Suki was quick to pull off the feral girl, assuring you that the girls were willing to step in and help you if you weren’t feeling well.

“I’ll feel better later guys, I swear. Maybe some tea will do me some good.” You gave everyone the biggest smile you could muster, forming new unnatural wrinkles on your cheeks. Everyone looked at each other in pure worry, but trusted in your judgment nonetheless. If anything was going on with you, they knew you would tell them. Guilt began to weigh on your shoulders yet again as you remembered that withholding a secret is on par with that of lying. 

You decided you’d tell them when you figured yourself out. You had time, right?

* * *

“Wait up! God, how can you run in heels!?” Ty Lee panted, a bit tired from performing a number of acrobatic routines just to keep up with Azula’s speed. Mai on the other hand, lagged behind slightly, hissing at the sun as its rays met her skin. Before Azula could touch the handle of her car, Mai was quick to throw her hands on Azula’s wrist. 

“Can we just think about this rationally? We can’t just jump Y/N for no reason.” Mai struggled to keep her grasp on her friend’s arm. She knew Azula was strong, but what exactly did Ozai feed this girl? Steroids?

“Yeah ‘Zula! I mean, all she probably did was hold your hair while you puked or something. Can’t we just let her off the hook?” Ty Lee blocked the entrance to the car door, holding Azula’s other arm with all her might.

“She lied to me! She didn’t hold my hair, she—” Azula stopped struggling as she recalled last night. The way she felt wasn’t normal, you must’ve poisoned her with something. _I mean, how else can a person’s lips look so inviting?_ Mai felt Azula’s arms go limp, quickly letting go of her friend and facing her. Azula’s confused expression was a new sight to see. Although the girl was slow to most things, Ty Lee gasped in realization. 

“Oh my god. You and Y/N totally did it! Holy shit! Azula, you absolute legend!” Ty Lee chanted as she danced around Azula. Mai attempted to restrain Azula once again when she saw her friend’s amber eyes rage bright orange. 

“Shut up, we did not! We— She just took care of me, that’s all. I didn’t think the peasant would go so far as to change me. What am I, a child?” Azula shrugged Mai off, attempting to change the subject with a small joke. Mai and Ty Lee didn’t seem to buy it. Things seem to click in Mai’s head, the events lining up too perfectly, correlating with Azula’s strange behavior. The things left unsaid can no longer go unnoticed.

Feeling brave, Mai suddenly spoke up, her voice steeling over in complete solemnity. 

“. . . You like her, don’t you?” Azula whipped her head towards the girl. Mai looked at her with the utmost earnestness. Ty Lee put her hand over her mouth. The pressure that hung in the air made Azula’s throat lodge stiff. Her friends looked at her out of concern, Ty Lee reaching towards her in comfort. She knew she had to lie. Even if it hurt. Azula had to try once again to repress these feelings, before they evolved into something that even she couldn’t stop. 

“What!? That’s ridiculous, how can I, _a queen_ , fall in love with a useless peasant? That’s unheard of. Father would laugh at such a statement. That’s stupid. I-I can’t believe you would say such a stupid thing.” Azula stumbled. For the first time, she stumbled when talking to her friends. Her usual poise was instantly gone, her heart opening just a little bit. She knew her friends didn’t believe her. Mai and Ty Lee wouldn’t let Azula’s walls come between them anymore.

“‘Zula…” The brunette held her friend’s hand out of concern. Azula didn’t make an effort to pull away. Ty Lee felt the faintest grip on her hand, watching Azula with worried eyes. She had an inkling of Azula’s feelings for her roommate, but she would never dare to say it out in the open. 

“It’s okay to like her. It’s okay, Azula.” Mai’s voice had never gone so soft, knowing all too well the feeling of loving someone who wasn’t of the same status. Azula’s chest suddenly heaved, a choked sob finally escaping. Weakness was never something to describe Azula. There were many things Azula was: an excellent presenter, leader, and liar in most cases. She wouldn’t tolerate most. But somehow, you were the one thing that was okay. Her guilty secret. Someone she looked forward to seeing. Someone that was always home.

Mai and Ty Lee held their broken friend, leaning against her car as they looked towards the moon for help.

* * *

Walking with your friends to the tea shop, you arrived in no time. Putting on your apron and clocking in, another evening shift at the Jasmine Dragon began. You took order after order, a new fervor taking over as you attempted to clear your mind of a ‘certain’ obstacle. Watching Sokka attempt to give ‘quality customer service’ to the waiting tables, a slight smile made its way up to your face; but the joy didn’t last. Feelings swarmed inside of you, them becoming your every thought. An hour had passed until Zuko had taken notice of the underlying dullness in your eyes. He made his way over to you, startling you when he suddenly breathed next to you.

“Jesus! Warn a girl next time!” You pretended to pout as you picked up the plastic cup you dropped. Zuko pressed on, flicking your forehead lightly as if to scold you. 

“I know you weren’t really telling us the truth in the study group. But I want you to know that that’s okay. You don’t have to tell anyone if you don’t wanna. Though, I’m here if you need me.” Your muscular friend gave you a small look of worry, the warmth of his hand spreading to the small of your back. 

“I-it’s nothing, I swear. I just had a weird dream about someone.” Another lie. It started to feel almost normal at this point, until heavy guilt gnawed at the back of your mind. _How could you lie to your best friend, about his own sister no less?_

“Hey…” Zuko’s eyebrows drew in. “I said you didn’t have to talk if you didn’t want to. The last thing I’d want to do is make you uncomfortable. I know what it feels like to not want to open up.” He paused from wiping the countertop to look up at you; those amber eyes matching a certain someone you didn’t want to think about. A slight silence entered the atmosphere; no customers coming in or out. The bustling air of the cafe quickly replaced your conversation as he wordlessly cleaned, you knew you had to break this unnatural sense of unease between the two of you.

“My dream,” You stammered, fiddling with your apron. “It, um, made me realize that I want to start dating now. I think I’m ready to try for something permanent.”. You knew that would break the silence. Zuko’s the only one who even knew about your lack of dating history. It’s something you’ve always been embarrassed about. You worked so hard into getting into this college that you completely neglected every other part of your teenage social life—including the fabled romances your heart has been aching to feel ever since you saw movies, read books, or walked in the hallways of your high school. Sure, you had a few connections here and there, but none ever offered you a relationship worth exploring. 

When you arrived at university in freshman year, that aching feeling only intensified when you watched Sokka and Suki get along so well. It sucked to miss out on something so huge, something so intimate. However, the thing you feared most was the heartbreak that came with it. Love was a double-edged sword, and you just couldn’t take that chance. When you had confided your fear to Zuko, he was the only one who seemed to understand. He told you that these feelings were okay, that time is the only thing that helps us grow into the best versions of ourselves that allow us to give pure love to one another without becoming someone we don’t recognize. Zuko even told you about his failed relationship with Mai when they were teenagers to help you feel better about your situation. If he understood so well, why was it so hard for you to tell him the truth? 

You shook your head out of such thoughts, watching as the boy suddenly paused his circular wiping routine. The rag and spray bottle fell out of his calloused hands. You thought that you had said the wrong thing, right up until you saw his slight smirk. An intense feeling of pride swelled in Zuko’s heart, causing him to envelop you in what felt like the world’s tightest hug. You swore these siblings really were going to be the death of you. 

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t know my own strength sometimes.” He quickly let go of you, laughing as he watched you gasp for air. “I just can't help it! This is huge, Y/N. Thank you for telling me.” Giving him a tight-lipped smile, you attempted to convince yourself that what you were saying was true. After all, what you didn’t tell him wasn’t technically lying. 

“So, any ideas? I literally have no idea what my type is.” You laughed awkwardly, twiddling a paper cup in your hand, trying not to think of those amber hues. 

“I might have someone in mind.” His scar crinkled upward in a rather mischievous manner. You instantly became on edge. 

“I don’t like that look. You better not set me up with your uncle again. I already told you that he’s nice and all but he’s way too old for me. And he’s a guy.” You made a ‘blech’ sound and stuck out your tongue. Zuko shook his head profusely, recalling the dumb prank Sokka had set up. 

“No, it’s a girl this time, I swear. You might like her. She’s cool and likes that stationary stuff you like. Maybe it’s destiny.” His gruff voice was serious, causing you to whip your head around. 

“Oh sure, it’s destiny that this mystery girl and I happen to like pastel-colored highlighters. We’re totally soulmates!” You punched him softly, earning a giggle from the boy. The glass door swung open to reveal the start of the evening rush. You continued to take orders while he talked. Zuko leaned on the countertop, crossing his arms.

“No, I’m like ninety-percent sure you’ll love her. I’ll call in a favor and get you set up tonight after our shift. Trust me, you won’t regret it.” Zuko gave you puppy-dog eyes and put his hands together, pleading for you to say yes. Reluctantly, you nodded, making him pump his fist in the air. 

“So are you gonna give me any more hints about this mystery girl, or do you want me to crash-and-burn?” You asked the boy playfully, giving him the list of orders he needed to start on. Zuko placed both of his hands on each of your shoulders, looking at you with full earnestness.

“All you need to know is that she’s new in school and that she’s single. And with that, I think you’re good to go!” The raven-haired boy gave you a thumbs up and a rather cheeky smile. You couldn’t help but laugh. It felt nice having Zuko be one of the only constants in your life. A customer quickly garnered your attention as he repeatedly yelled for the manager to complain about your ignorance as workers, to which Iroh pretended to scold both of you with a wink. Both of you quickly returned to your stations with newfound vigor, working as if to beat a deadline. 

Your workday continued, but you found yourself a bit nervous about the random blind date you agreed to. When you took your break earlier, you noticed Zuko taking a phone call outside, presumably setting up your ‘night to remember’. When he smiled, you knew the date was set in stone. Your heart pounded with many questions. Just who was this girl anyway? Why did Zuko think she was perfect for you? Should you really meet someone else, even after you discovered new feelings for Azula? Sokka interrupted your thoughts, flicking your forehead lightly.

“Hey, lover-girl. I heard about your date from Zuko. Remember to use all your best lines and catchphrases!” Sokka spat into his hands and smoothed your hair with his fingers. You’d admit the action was comforting if he wasn’t so gross about it. You playfully shoved him off. The clock caught your eye quickly, only minutes to go before your fated encounter. Your heart pounded with newfound anxiety. 

“It’s not a date! I’m just getting to know her. I-I’m just nervous, I guess. There’s like a million questions on my mind.” You found yourself averting your eyes from the boy, casting your gaze on Uncle Iroh as he beat Zuko in yet another round of Pai-Sho. Sokka slightly regretted poking fun at you, a pang of guilt hitting him as he watched you bite your fingernails out of anxiety. The boy straightened up his back, putting his arm around you affectionately and placing his chin on top of your head. You saw him do the same action with his sister when a conversation took a serious turn; like the time Katara had broken up with Jet freshman year. As much as Sokka was a goofball, you grew to love him like the way you loved Zuko; a brother. 

“Hey, hey! You’ll be okay. If there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that you aren’t slow on the uptake like me. You’re not one to mess up, that’s for sure. And who cares about some stupid girl? Anyone would be lucky to have you!” His words gave you comfort, which was odd as they were coming from Sokka. 

“Thanks, Sokka. I, um, really needed that.” You closed your eyes briefly, leaning into his touch. Hearing some shuffling, Zuko cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt such an intimate moment.

“Not to alarm you, but she’ll be here soon. C’mon Sokka, let’s leave her alone.” Zuko forcefully grabbed Sokka by the back of his uniform, ignoring his pleas to stay.

“Aw, c’mon Zuko! I can’t leave my kid alone! What if she needs my pick-up lines o-or some tea? What if…” His cries faded into the atmosphere of the cafe, the quiet chatter replacing Sokka’s appeals for help. You stared at the clock once more. Time was your enemy this morning, but now you placed all your trust in it. Zuko was right. If something was to work out, you’d have to believe that time would tell. If things with Azula were mutual, you’d have to wait. You had feelings for her, that was for sure, but you knew your heart would be shattered in the long run. Part of you knew that this blind date was an escape from the realization that there was no point loving someone who would never say it back. For now, you had time to figure things out; to feel the water ripple beneath you instead of taking on wave-after-wave. You had to see this through. 

You watched the glass doors open, seeing a glittering sheen caramel skin against the backdrop of the dark street. A tan woman, clad in the most elegant outfit you’ve ever seen, gracefully walked through the double-doors. Two men accompanied her, almost as if they were her bodyguards. They held the door for her, allowing her to step through with no trouble. The warm yellow light of the cafe hit the woman in the most ethereal way; alighting her cerulean eyes with a small glow. 

She stepped towards the cash register, her heels softly clicking with every step. The two men stood guard outside the building, allowing the girl to go in by her lonesome. Every student in the cafe watched her enter with widened eyes, some almost dropped their teacups if Iroh wasn’t there to scold them. You swore she was some kind of goddess— that if you looked at the ground, plants would sprout from the grout of the tile floor every time her heels so much as touched the ground. 

Your heart pounded, loudly drumming in your ear. You prayed that she wasn’t the date. No one could prepare you for this. Not time. Not Zuko. Not even Sokka’s dumb pick-up lines. Her long silver hair flowed on both sides of her shoulders; swaying gently on their own accord. The moonlight streamed in from the windows, painting a heavenly background behind her. A sharp aroma reminiscent of winter caught your attention as she suddenly stopped in front of you. 

  
“Hi, I’m Yue.” The platinum-blonde girl grinned, extending her hand towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy shit! Over 100 kudos! All for my dumb little story. Thank you to those who keep commenting on my chapters, the feedback and positivity are great things to see when you wake up.
> 
> The angst was very centered on Azula this chapter, as she deals with her ongoing denial. I know I was being quite sneaky with the 'look towards the moon for help' line, then Yue appears next scene. Anyway, a new challenger approaches! I'm very excited to write about Yue, as she isn't really used in most narratives with Azula. I really liked the concept of the stark contrasts between them and couldn't help but include our amazing princess. I hope you'll like this approach. The next chapter will be a bit happier! I promise :)


	7. A shot in the dark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has come to face the music, ready to start over with you. But you seem a bit preoccupied with someone else.

Azula sat cross-legged against her car in the parking lot, silently bawling under the moonlight with Mai and Ty Lee. The friends formed a triangle of comfort, attempting to calm the girl down. Ty Lee held Azula’s ice-cold hands with a tight squeeze while Mai tried her hardest to talk some sense to her.

“There’s still time to fix this, Azula. Sitting here in an empty parking lot and crying, isn’t doing us any good.” Mai spoke softly, her words treading very lightly as to not send her friend into another episode. It didn’t seem to work. Azula cried quietly into her arm.

“I-I don’t know what to do. I’ve never been so fucking confused over anyone in my life.” Azula heaved, involuntarily leaning on Ty Lee for support. The brunette rubbed soothing circles on her back as she enveloped the shrinking girl into her lap. 

“It’s okay, ‘Zula. We’ll talk at your own pace. _Stop rushing her, Mai!"_ Ty Lee said that last part in a hushed whisper towards her roommate, a bit pissed off that she would say such rash things when their friend is clearly vulnerable. Azula’s head shot up suddenly, utilizing the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the wet of her eyes.

“No, she’s right. I want to figure things out with Y/N right now.” Azula looked toward Mai sincerely. Mai’s mouth nearly gaped at her words. 

“Okay, that’s a start. Do you know what your intentions are with her?” She eyed the girl with genuine curiosity.

“What are you, Y/N’s dad? Can’t we just—” Ty Lee mocked Mai’s parental tone, only to be cut off by Azula.

“I want to be g-good enough for her. I know that much.” The raven-haired girl sniffed sadly, kicking a pebble on the cement as she hugged her knees in. The moon gleamed with the passing silence.

For a second, Mai and Ty Lee looked shocked. That was to be expected, seeing as though Azula never said anything more than mean words about her roommate. Then, her two friends looked at each other in complete solidarity, nodding to one another in agreement. If Azula’s eyes weren’t so blurry from crying, she’d assume her friends already had a vague idea of her feelings. Quietly, the girl cursed herself for being too obvious. 

“Then go talk to her at the Jasmine Dragon tonight. It’s a shot in the dark, but chances are, Y/N wants a fresh start with you too. If you need anything, we’re right there next to you.” Mai hesitantly reached out to touch Azula’s knee. Taking notice of her awkward grab, Azula appreciated the strange gesture. She knew that Mai wasn’t as good at expressing her feelings either. It was amusing to see her friends so worried for her wellbeing. Strengthening her resolve, Azula rose from her seated position, newfound confidence rooting within her. Her poise was instantly back, almost as if it never had vanished in the first place. Mai and Ty Lee stood up, disoriented from their friend’s sudden change of heart.

“Okay, girls. I’m done being a little bitch. Let’s pay Y/N a visit.” The girl wiped her tears across her sleeve, trying not to smell the traces of your perfume on it. Azula placed a hand on the handle of her car and paused momentarily. Then she looked at both Mai and Ty Lee, watching their mystified expressions as they hung on to her words. Azula’s throat hitched as she tried to get out the words she needed to say.

“Thank you for your help. I… appreciate it.” 

And with that, Azula shoved herself into the driver’s seat to avoid further humiliation. It was already enough for her friends to see her so weak, so she decided to spare herself the embarrassment. Getting into the convertible, the two girls wordlessly followed suit. The highway lights pelted the window endlessly as Azula pressed the peddle with increased anxiety. The road was empty, save for the occasional passing cars. 

The air was thick within the car, the trio opting to choose silence than rehash through any more emotional turmoil. For both Ty Lee and Mai, they wondered and hoped that their friend would finally bite the bullet and get one step closer to the happy ending that she deserved. For Azula, every second was an inch closer to potential calamity. Reaching the outside of her uncle’s teashop, Azula parked and stared into her steering wheel, wondering if she had to guts to even do this in the first place. Mai seemed to notice Azula’s aloof expression. She turned towards the driver’s seat.

“Remember, this is easy. Just go in there and tell her that you want to start over and be friends. We’ll be right here if you need us.” Mai made strong eye contact with glazed-over amber hues. Azula nodded, averting her eyes nervously.

“R-right. I’ve sent companies into bankruptcy with just a snap of my fingers I can handle whatever’s about to happen” Azula breathed out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. Finally, things seem to be clear. She was ready to try for something real, for something that’ll stay. Azula only ever acted on calculated risks, but taking a chance on you was purely instinctual. It felt right. Even talking normally with you is an achievement in her book. Her chest swelled at the thought of a friendship with you. 

“Not to ruin the mood, but I think Y/N might be busy with someone else right now.” Ty Lee reflexively hid behind Mai’s passenger-side seat, pointing a shaking finger through the window of the tea shop. Spotting a sheen of white hair, Azula felt her blood boil. Seeing the girl nonchalantly touch what was hers was enough to set Azula into a fiery rage.

“Who is that random girl talking to Y/N? Wait. Is she on a _date?_ What the _fuck?”_

* * *

“Hi, I’m Yue.” The platinum-blonde girl grinned, extending her hand towards you. Your eyes widened, barely processing whatever the hell was happening right now. 

“I, uh, wow! I know!” You exclaimed awkwardly. _Calm down, Y/N, you’re only talking to one of the most important people in the entire world._ You thought to yourself. Folding your hands, you fixed your apron in an attempt to control yourself. It didn’t work. If the princess came closer, you were sure she’d hear how loud your heartbeat was. 

“I mean— I don’t know. Well, I do and I don’t…” You gave her a shy laugh, accidentally knocking into the stacks of paper cups. “You’re the Northern Princess!” Giving you a kind smile, her eyes crinkled in the most beautiful way. Attempting to look away from her enchanting cerulean hues, you went to pick up the cups.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.” She kissed your hand before you could clean the mess up, an electric impulse sending shockwaves throughout your body. A person of royalty, kissing _your_ hand. Your knees felt ready to buckle at any second. Words spilled out of your mouth as soon as they came to you, your mind going a mile a minute. 

“How do you know my—” You thought back to your conversation with Zuko. _She IS the date, you idiot!_ You suddenly realized, taking your eyes off the princess.

“Oh shit.” You said out loud. The princess giggled at your vulgarity. Quickly, you bowed toward her stiffly, earning another soft laugh from her that was oddly reminiscent of music.

“No need for that, I’m just a customer, after all.” Yue took a small pause before coming a bit closer to whisper in your ear. “A humble customer who would like to know if you’re free right now.”

Witty and pretty? Maybe Zuko wasn’t joking when he said you’d probably like her. 

“Oh! O-of course I’m free, princess. I’ll just change out of my work clothes and we’ll go to a nice place down the road.” Quickly, your eyes rested on the two men outside.

“Um… are your bodyguards coming with? Because I think I can only handle paying for the both of us.” You rambled nervously about your paycheck, trying a conscious effort to not embarrass yourself.

“You’re too nice,” Yue hummed softly, a little amused at your strange behavior. “But if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather we stay here. I have a feeling you’re more comfortable here than at some fancy restaurant. Besides, I think you’re in your element right now.” She chuckled but soon stopped when she watched your eyes flit to anything that wasn’t her. 

Seemingly keen, Yue had picked up on your antics. She reached out to pull you closer, touching your uniform gingerly as if it was a regal gown. Leaning over the counter, she went to brush back your hair behind your ear. The tips of your ears grew so hot, it’d be unbearable if her fingers weren’t so refreshingly cold. 

“Don’t be so nervous about this, Y/N. We’re just getting to know each other. I want you to know I’m rooting for you no matter what.” She fixed your earring as her hands fell to her sides. Her words seemed to set you off, allowing you to gain a small amount of faith that things were going to be fine if you acted like she was just anyone else. Although it was difficult not to pass out, you made eye contact with her, a slight shimmer reflecting off her cerulean hues. 

“Thank you, princess. Give me a minute and I’ll make us both something for the night.” You felt a bit more confident, a pep now evident in your step.

“No sight-seeing, okay?” The princess joked, smiling a little bit when she got you to laugh.

“I promise. Keep my seat warm?” You fell back in your groove instantly. The girl kindly nodded, gracefully walking towards the table nearest to the counter. She sat with a soft thud, her eyes watching your every move as you went about making tea and pastries. Yue smiled to herself when she saw you chewing your lip out of pure concentration. You felt her eyes on you, causing your palms to go a bit sweaty. When she wasn’t looking you ran into the backroom, taking out your phone to text Zuko in a slight panic. 

[y/nnie]: how could you LEAVE OUT THE CRUCIAL FACT THAT SHE WAS THE PRINCESS OF THE NORTHERN TRIBE

[zuzu]: YOU WANTED A DATE SO I GAVE YOU A DATE STOP YELLING AT ME also stop complaining and hurry up u fool she’s waiting for u

[y/nnie]: bro how do you even know her

[zuzu]: we were friends in high school i was cool for a while y'know

[y/nnie]: . . . 

[y/nnie]: fuck u popular bitch

[zuzu]: fight me clumsy hoe

[zuzu]: anyway y/n you’re doing just fine so just keep up the sweet talk and you’ll get that second date ;)

[y/nnie]: are you spying on me u fuck

[zuzu]: mayhaps

[zuzu]: sokka and i are in the booth behind you guys so good luck and dont break any more shit. srsly. uncle doesn’t have enough money to restock this month again u asshat >:(

Hearing the ding of the conventional oven, you pocketed your phone quickly; taking out the pastries with haste. Pouring the tea as fast as you can, you triple-checked your work, wondering if it would satisfy the princess. Grabbing a tray, you assembled the meal and walked over to her, attempting not to trip over your feet. As you set the food down, the princess couldn’t help sigh in delight.

“Wow, this looks really great. Thank you for the meal, Y/N.”

“I-it’s nothing, really, your highness. Besides, I thought you had personal chefs serving your favorites at your beck and call?” Blushing a bit, you recalled that fact out of a magazine you read when you were in high school. Who knew an insider interview could help you on a date? 

Yue gave you a knowing smile, understanding exactly what edition you read that from. From what she remembered, the profile she interviewed for was filled with superficial questions, like how did your hair get that color, what dress are you wearing, etc. Dredging up the memory, Yue called to mind how dreadfully awful uncomfortable the interviewer made her. However, her heart ached when she imagined a younger you reading her cameo in the magazine. It made such negative thoughts go away at a moment’s notice.

“Well, yes and no. They’re on retainer most of the time and they usually serve me some type of fish. It gets… quite monotonous sometimes at home.” Yue had inwardly sighed at the thought of her kingdom. Taking notice of her solemn expression, you tried to retract your statement.

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m so sorr—” Your apology was cut off when the girl took your hand in hers, reveling in the warmth your fingertips had.

“But this is the most fun I’ve had in a while. When people talk to me, they don’t usually stick around. So thank you for staying.” The platinum-blonde girl shakily reached for your hand, butterflies seemingly present in both of you. You went to open your mouth to say something, but the door to the cafe opened with ear-shattering noise; the bell jingling loudly. Something felt wrong as you watched Yue put her hand over her mouth.

“Y/N, you lying hoe!” The voice called out. You whipped your head behind you. A flying muffin hit you square in the forehead, knocking you off your chair. Scrambling to regain your footing, you dizzily looked up, only to see a very angry Azula huffing and puffing with the plastic bag of pastries you left on the counter for customer pick-up. Your name. She’s never called you by your actual name. She’s also never called you a hoe before or ever violently threw a muffin towards you, so there was a lot to think about on your end. Amber eyes glared at you with a hint of unsaid bitterness.

Behind the glass windows, you could see Mai and Ty Lee work to restrain the two bodyguards from tackling Azula. Zuko and Sokka quickly rushed to your side, checking to see if you were okay. Once he found there were no visible injuries, Zuko went to go give the trio a piece of his mind until you prevented him with your arm. A vein popped on your forehead as you wordlessly grabbed Azula’s hand and led her outside. You pushed the glass doors open, allowing for the two bodyguards to rush in to check on the princess. Once the attention was off of the both of you, you pushed Azula out of the tea shop.

“You’re dating a princess? _You?_ ” Azula gestured her hand towards your figure. You quickly backed away, offended, and mildly embarrassed. After all, you couldn’t just say you were dating Yue; it didn’t sit right with you that she wasn’t here to justify what she thought was happening. 

“W-we’re not dating! We were just getting to know each other,” Your cheeks blushed a brilliant red that Azula found cute. Not that she would ever say that out loud.“And why are you so mad? I thought you didn’t care about me?” You quirked a brow at her peculiar behavior. 

“Well, I was just checking in on my roommate. Is that not normal?” Azula feigned innocence and placed her hand on her chest, trying to bury her feelings of envy.

“You threw a fucking muffin at me! In front of her _royal majesty_ , you asshole!” You whisper-yelled, feeling a bit ridiculous arguing in your dirty apron while customers were coming in and out of the glassdoors. You shyly smiled as they side-eyed both of you on their way out. When the customers passed, you returned to scowling at your roommate.

“I’m not apologizing for that. It’s not like you weren’t embarrassing yourself in there.” She remarked with a sneer, recalling how you tipped the stack of plastic cups to your right. Running your hands through your hair, you felt your ponytail unfurl as you took off your work visor. 

“T-that wasn’t— Okay, I admit, that wasn’t the most impressive first encounter, but none of that was your business,” You saw Zuko eye you curiously through the windowpane, probably wondering why Azula came to where he worked. And why Azula was so close to you. And why Azula is wearing one of your sweatshirts. It became very clear that you needed to leave quickly before he knew what was really going on. You managed to catch a glimpse at the princess, your stomach sinking as you realized you left her behind after she just told you that she was glad that you stayed. Pinching your nose, you chose to cool off.

“You know what? I don’t want to talk about this with you right now. I’ll see you at home.” You angrily put on your visor, huffing as you pulled the door open. Azula watched you as you turned your heel and left.

“Ugh! That’s fucking fine with me!” Azula scoffed and stalked her way back to her car, violently swinging the door open much to Mai and Ty Lee’s dismay. Zuko and Sokka ran out to the parking lot, ready to throw down with the entire group if needed. The two friends looked towards one another and nodded in silent agreement. Neither of them was in favor of another night of turbulent driving or police interrogation. They rushed to the driver’s side and forced Azula into the backseat. Once they strapped the feral woman into her seat, Mai quickly peeled out of the Jasmine Dragon parking lot before any more trouble could come their way. The two boys chased the car out, with Sokka yelling a string of curses that were filled with more grammatical errors than actual insults. Zuko sighed into his hands as he heard a series of horrible puns unravel from Sokka’s mouth.

Settling back in your seat, you hung your head low as you said a slew of apologies to Yue. She rested a hand on your shoulder, forcing you to look up from your bowing stance. 

“It’s fine, Y/N, really. Besides, that girl seemed a little mad at you. I’m not one to pry, but is she your girlfriend?” Yue asked you curiously, a hint of sadness laced her words as she looked at you expectantly. Your eyes widened.

“W-what? God, no! She’s just my roommate. We’re… not really on the best of terms right now.” _Well, that’s definitely one way to put it._ You thought to yourself. 

“I don’t know much about your situation, but if she’s causing you problems, please don’t be afraid to let me know. I’m more than willing to help any friend of mine.” As she glared down at you with the utmost concern, her hair cascaded down her shoulders, fanning across her shoulder blades in elegant arcs. You were sure you saw an angel. Suddenly, one of her bodyguards whispered into her ear, causing her face to break out into a frown. The princess sadly nodded as the guard took his cue to start the car. You looked at her, a bit confused. Yue sighed and held your hand as she stood up.

“I’m afraid that our time has come to an end. My bodyguard said that it’s not ‘safe’ here anymore. Although my life may be in danger, I must admit that I’m… finding it hard to leave you.” Yue squeezed your hand gently, interlocking her fingers with yours. The princess let out another deep sigh as she looked at her uneaten croissant on the table, lying there seemingly forgotten. She was really hoping to share a meal with someone so precious.

“I’ll see you another time, your majesty. I promise.” You stood up eagerly, tenderly grabbing her hand.

“I suppose I must promise myself as well. Until next time, Y/N.” Yue giggled, grabbing your other hand and lacing her pinky with yours. Her other bodyguard thought the intimate actions were enough, forcibly breaking you two apart. You sadly waved her goodbye. Before she left, Yue had quickly slid something under the coaster. Putting your hand over hers, you attempted to stop her. 

“Oh, princess! You don’t need to pay. I already told you that it’s on me.”

“It’s not money, Y/N.” Yue giggled, winking as her bodyguard escorted her out of the tea shop. _Not money? What else could it be?_ You thought to yourself. Examining the bottom of the coaster, you lifted the cardboard to reveal a scrap of paper. Clutching it in your hands, you realized that the princess was right. It wasn’t money. 

It was her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Jeez, I've been gone for soooo long. I'm really sorry for breaking my two-week uploading schedule :( But a huge thank you to those comments and kudos, they make me feel a bit better about the story's progress! So to apologize, I've prepared something new and attached random headcanons for the characters here. I'll continue doing so until the end of the story. Again, thank you so much for all the love! (special shout-out to foreversanvers, they're very sweet in my comment section. <3)  
> \- Random headcanon of the week:  
> Katara takes very pretty notes, so a trip to the stationery store happens every other weekend. You entered the store by chance, originally going in just to check it out. You first met her when you asked what color gel pens were best for your notes. Launching into full lecture mode, she tells you all about how pastels are better than the neon ones, as they don’t bleed through notebook paper as much. You watched her with slight amusement, watching as she professes her love to a stationery company for producing her favorite gel pens. Who knew it would be enough to start a friendship? She even went so far as to buy them for you. They currently sit on your desk in your dorm, used only for special purposes.


	8. Having a heart-to-heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was difficult to understand your feelings. Luckily, you weren't the only one who felt that way.

“So are you going to tell me what the hell that was, or do I have to ask my sister myself?”

You look up from your hands, seeing both Zuko and Sokka cross their arms and look down on you. If any customers were still present within the shop, you were sure the scene looked like two fathers scolding their idiotic daughter. Shrinking, you fiddled with the scrap of paper in your hand.

“...You guys are going to get mad at me.” You averted your eyes from Zuko’s heated gaze.

“I promise I won’t get mad at you.” You could tell he was lying, but you opted to not make him angry.

Reluctantly, you sigh and sit down in a nearby booth. Zuko and Sokka did the same, taking a seat across from you. You explained to them what happened last night; how Azula went to Chan’s party, how hammered she was, and why she was wearing your clothes. The boys hung on to every word, intrigued by Azula’s sloppy behavior. With staggered breaths, you struggled to relay every little detail of that night. 

“I put her on her bed, but things happened really fast. She got so drunk, we ended up sleeping on the same bed.” The pair’s eyes widened before you continued. Zuko and Sokka seemed to get the wrong idea, standing up quickly as their palms flattened on the table.

“You guys promised that you wouldn’t get mad!” You screamed as you looked at the pair. Zuko threw his arms up.

“Everyone knows I have commitment issues! And I’m not mad, I just can’t believe you slept with her when she was drunk!” Sokka watched the two of you go back-and-forth, silently signaling Iroh to leave before things got out of hand. The old man shuffled out quickly, grimacing as he heard hollering and screaming. You put your hands up, feigning surrender as you realized what he had implied.

“Not like that, you idiot! I would never take advantage of her. She just collapsed on me and I couldn’t lift her off.”

“Oh. So you didn’t have—” You shook your head viciously at his statement, your cheeks flushing at his suggestive statement. Sokka began to laugh at his friend’s overreaction. Apologizing, Zuko’s face turned a shade of red; though this time, more out of embarrassment than anger. When the commotion died down and Sokka was no longer snorting, the boys took a seat once again as they motioned for you to go on.

“Anyway, I’ve been feeling weird since then. Not sick, just _strange_. I can’t seem to stop thinking about her and seeing her today made me feel really confused.”

“Is that why you told me you were ready to date? Do you. . . like her?” Zuko asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“I-I don’t know. I’ve lived with her for so long, why does everything have to change now? I really like Yue, but everything gets so complicated when I think of Azula. God, I hate how she makes me feel.” You sighed as you put your head into your hands. Both of the boys took this as an opportunity to scoot to your side of the booth, putting a hand on each of your shoulders. 

“I don’t trust my sister’s intentions,” Zuko said firmly, looking into your downcast eyes. 

And he was right to doubt. Zuko recalled his sister’s destructive tendencies— how she enjoyed watching him be humiliated in front of the class after she pansted him, how she threw his business portfolio into the garbage chute right before he was about to present to a sponsoring company, how broken he felt when his father looks at him with empty eyes when Azula told him of his most recent failure. For Zuko, it was genuinely insane to think that his sweet friend, who has done no literal wrong, can fall for such a psychopath. Even his Uncle wouldn’t believe it. 

Zuko’s heart panged as he watched your eyes glaze over. The boy sighed heavily before caving in.

“. . . But if you think she’s worth a second chance, I’ll help you.”

Sokka nodded eagerly before speaking. “We’ll be right behind you. No matter who you choose. Even if the choice seems really obvi— ow!” Sokka winced as Zuko nudged him into the ribs. The raven-haired boy gave his signature ' _Dude, shut up._ ' look towards his friend.

“Thank you. I really mean it. For now, I just want to draw some boundaries with her, as friends do. I think that’s a good first step, right?” You looked towards the pair expectantly. To your surprise, they wholeheartedly agreed.

“And, um, it would be really nice if you guys can keep this between us.” You stammer, looking them each in the eye. Sokka saluted towards you, winking as he did so. Zuko gave you a firm nod as he smiled. Your grin quickly faded as Zuko looked at you sincerely.

“Now, about that muffin she threw. You know you have to pay for that right?” Zuko smirked. 

A vein popped out of your forehead as you pulled out your wallet.

* * *

Mai drove the trio silently, fuming behind the wheel. Her foot was firmly pressed against the pedal, the speed slowly increasing. Ty Lee had taken advantage of the quiet atmosphere and scrolled through her Instagram feed, wanting nothing more than just to go home and shop online. Peering into her rearview mirror, Mai noticed Azula stare blankly out the window, watching the passing cars and buildings with an aloof expression.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Azula. Now, she won’t even _think_ about being friends with you.”

Azula snapped her head towards Mai, her arms gripping her sides tightly.

“She started it! Can’t believe she went behind my back to date that goody-two-shoes from our old high school.”

“Y/N told you she was just getting to know Yue. There was no need to throw something at her, dumbass. Face it, you’re just getting jealous!” Mai huffed, attempting to focus on the road.

“Just whose side are you on!?” Azula questions harshly, kicking the back of Mai’s seat. 

The brunette sighed as she put her phone into her purse. Ty Lee couldn’t take the yelling anymore. Even though her voice dropped to a low whisper, Azula heard her loud and clear.

“Azula, please. If you keep acting like this, you’ll lose her.”

The girl in question stayed silent. Azula chewed her lip as she knew Ty Lee was right. It hurt to admit it to herself, but Ty Lee was right. What was the world coming to when her airheaded friend, who literally downed shot-after-shot without a wince, was actually making sense? Azula knew she had to have messed up greatly if she couldn’t even make one snide comment back.

Azula’s mind wandered to you. A warm feeling settled in her chest when she thought of the time when you gave her a brownie on her birthday. It had been in your backpack since your shift had started, causing the delicacy to crumble into a thousand pieces over time. When you had presented it to her, she remembered how you stuck a candle through its tattered fudge, a lopsided smile ever so present on your face as you thrust the brownie towards her. No letter or post on social media from her friends acknowledging her birthday has ever made her feel so whole. It was such a stupid gesture, but it came from you and that's what mattered. She has to try. For you.

The car ride fell into another uncomfortable silence as Mai drove towards your apartment building. Making the turn right into the parking garage of the dormitory, the car slowly halted in front of the entrance to the lobby. Sighing, Mai turned towards the backseat.

“I know it’s not easy to change overnight. But you have to at least meet Y/N halfway. That’s all Ty Lee and I have been saying all night.”

Azula nodded wordlessly, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. Mai unlocked the doors, a click echoing throughout the car. 

“Yue is nothing compared to what you have with her. Just show Y/N that she can trust you.” Ty Lee pleaded as Azula left the car. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Azula shut the door behind her before knocking on Mai’s driver-side window. Rolling the window down, the two friends leaned towards Azula.

“I’ll stay true to my word. I’m going to talk to her. An honest heart-to-heart that shows her what I want. Goodnight, girls.” And with that, Azula shouldered her bag and left to go to her apartment. Mai and Ty Lee watched their friend’s silhouette vanish through the double doors of the entrance. When the pair couldn’t see Azula anymore, Ty Lee tugged on Mai’s blouse.

“What is it?” Mai cocked her head to the side.

“Not to like ruin the moment, but um, how are we going to get home? This is Azula’s car.”

Mai calmly bashed her head into the steering wheel, her forehead resting on the horn.

* * *

You arrived at your apartment building shortly after your talk with your friends at the Jasmine Dragon. While it was difficult to hear, you took Zuko’s warning to heart. Placing your full trust into someone whose credibility was questionable wasn’t the wisest choice, however, one chance was all you were willing to give. 

Deciding to take the stairs rather than the elevator today, you chose to lengthen your time before your next confrontation with Azula. Each step felt heavier and heavier as you reached your apartment floor. You felt a phantom tug as you continued to your apartment door as if your mind was telling you to hightail it out of there and get back into your car. Regardless, you shrugged it off and trudged onwards.

Reading the plate number of your apartment, your hands shook at your sides as your stomach did backflips. These past few days have been nothing but pain, complete with both physical and mental tolls on your body. Professor Pakku’s essay, Azula’s drunken temper tantrum, then a date with an actual goddess has left you drained. The last thing you wanted to do was enter yet another onslaught of emotional trials and tribulations. Begrudgingly, you fished out your keys. With a weak whimper, the door opened.

“Hey,” Azula said as she sat cross-legged on her bed, putting her phone down to look at you. She saw how your eyebrows creased at the mere sight of her.

“. . . Hey.” You grit through your teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: heyoooo!!! very very very excited to push this chapter out. once again, you guys have me floored with the amount of love and support that floods my inbox. this chapter doesn't have much yue in it, but she'll be reoccurring, i promise :) i also broke this chapter into separate parts, as it was too long by itself; so that's why it's a bit short, I'm sorry!! anyway, i want to wish a very happy bday to crispytoaster, whom i have dedicated this chapter to <3  
> \- Random headcanon of the week:  
> All of the high-school-age teens of importance enrolled in the “Royal Academy for Boys and Girls”. This included Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Yue, Chan and his gang, even Zuko for a time. The school had prepared its students with a working knowledge of the world, often giving them not so legal lessons on what it takes to run a business. When Zuko was ‘banished’ from the family company in his junior year, his father also unenrolled him from the school, prompting his uncle Iroh to homeschool him until graduation. Zuko would never admit it, but his uncle’s added subject of tea-making 101 was his favorite period of the day.


	9. A promise was made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is she for real? Or is it just another prank that hurts you in the end? Only one way to find out.

Taking off your shoes, you threw your backpack under your bed with a tired sigh. Wordlessly, you laid on your bed. The room fell into a tense silence. Neither of you was willing to break it; there was too much and too little to say all at once. Azula watched as you stared up at the ceiling, not even bothering to hide her gaze. 

“So how was your day?” She said meekly, trying to get a rise out of you.

Nothing. No response. You weren’t even using your phone to escape this awkward atmosphere. You continued to stare into the popcorn texture of the walls, wishing to be anywhere but here. The raven-haired girl tucked her chin atop her knees, grunting softly. It wasn’t like you to be so pissed off; usually, you’d be having a one-sided conversation with her while doing your homework. She wondered if Ty Lee was right; if she really had lost you. While she was thankful for it, the quiet made Azula impatient. There’s only one way to know if you felt the same.

“. . . I want to start over.”

That statement got you to sit up, prompting Azula internally screamed in delight. You propped yourself up on your elbows, looking at her incredulously.

“What?” You couldn’t help but ask again. The girl averted her eyes from your gaze.

“I want us to become friends.” Azula said simply, picking at her nails.

“Is that a command or are you asking me?” You nearly gaped at her words. _She has got to be joking. There’s no way._ You thought to yourself. 

A blush crept up on Azula’s cheeks as she crossed her arms. She swallowed her pride with a thick gulp, her body betraying her mind. 

“I-I want us to be friends. I’ve known you for longer than I’d like to admit, so it’s only natural we join forces.”

A laugh echoed through the room, the sound of you snorting prompted Azula to look up. She watched as you threw your head back, finding herself smiling as she felt something bubble up in her throat. When the laughter had subsided, you leaned against the wall, looking at your roommate with genuine curiosity.

“Join forces? We aren’t fighting in a war, Azula. And where’s all this coming from anyway?”

“Can’t a girl just get along with her roommate?” 

You merely scoffed at that statement.

“May I remind you that you threw a _muffin_ at me? In front of one of the most important people on the planet? You’re lucky one of her bodyguards didn’t tackle you onsight.” 

To be completely honest, it was a close call. If Azula and her friends stayed there any longer, she was sure to end up in some sort of police station. Nonetheless, it was a risk she had to take if she was to separate you and Yue. In her mind, you were worth the fight.

“Oh, will you let that go? It’s in the past now,” Azula rolled her eyes before making eye contact with you.

“So, friends?”

Your mouth opened to say yes, but no words came out. You had to be careful about the choice you were about to make. Recalling Zuko’s distrust in his sister, you crossed your arms defensively. 

“How do I know that this isn’t just some elaborate joke? Call me careful, but I just don’t want to get my hopes up for something that won’t stay.” You confessed silently, your voice staggering as you got out that last part. Azula’s heart ached at your statement. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. Scout’s honor.” She made eye contact with you, attempting what looked like a genuine smile. Her face looked a bit strange as she creepily grinned, however, you shrugged it off as you knew she was trying. Swinging your legs over your comforter, you walked over to her bed, sitting beside her.

“Okay then. Let’s start over.” You slowly extended your hand towards her, warmth transferring to Azula as she grasped you. 

A promise was made. There was no going back for both of you. Quickly realizing that your hand was on hers, Azula recoiled reflexively, clearing her throat and pulling away from you instantly.

“W-well, that’s enough for today. I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Abruptly, she shoved herself under the thick plush of her blanket, hoping you won’t see her flustered expression. You merely patted her through her covers to comfort her, feeling a bit proud of the sudden development of your relationship. Getting up, you switched off the mood lighting and bid Azula goodnight— to which she begrudgingly responded with a small huff of acknowledgment. _Things are looking up now. Maybe we’ll get even closer this year._ You smiled at the thought.

* * *

Hours had passed since your heart-to-heart conversation with your roommate, still leaving you open-eyed. No matter how hard you tried, your eyes didn’t want to shut on their own. The digital clock on the wall seemed to laugh at you as its red digits glared into your restless form. Feeling wide awake, you couldn’t help but scroll through your phone and look at your timelines. Maybe memes could save you from another sleepless night. Suddenly, your phone buzzed in your hands.

[unnamed contact]: hey, this is yue. i got your number from zuko. 

Your mind short-circuited trying to read the text. You genuinely thought you were hallucinating. As you stared at your phone, you realized that to your horror and delight, it was clear that Princess Yue was really texting you.

[unnamed contact]: sorry, i just couldn’t wait for you to text first :P

You stared at your phone, typing multiple greetings before ultimately deciding to delete them fully. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you felt embarrassed that you couldn’t even text a full word. Gripping your phone tightly, you held your breath and began to text; even though you were sure that your conversation was being watched over by some form of secret service.

[y/n]: hey!

You cringed in your bed. _Why did you text so eagerly?_ You can see the dim light of your phone mock you as you closed your eyes in annoyance. A few seconds had passed before your phone had buzzed again. 

[princess yue]: lol hey! i love how excited you are haha!

Unbelievable. She was probably mocking you too! You could hear her bodyguards laugh at your conversation. You shift your phone into your left hand as you facepalmed deeper into your sheets out of sheer embarrassment.

[y/n]: sorry, i'm just really nervous :(

[princess yue]: nervous about me? i should be nervous texting you! it’s not everyday you get to text someone so beautiful ;)

After that smooth comment, it took all of your might not to squeal into your pillow. Your cheeks heated up with every passing moment.

[princess yue]: anyways, i know it’s super late...

[princess yue]: but i wanted you to know that i had a lot of fun today. i’d love to do it again.

[y/n]: of course princess! just let me know when you’re free next time :)

[princess yue]: i’ll keep you posted, don’t you worry. goodnight y/n <3

[princess yue]: _sent an attachment_

You opened up the file she sent, revealing an overhead selfie shot of Princess Yue in her azure nightgown. You laughed as she threw up an awkward peace sign in her picture. Your stomach churned as you were prompted to send a photo of you back. Your sleepwear wasn’t really anything to show off; in fact, it was too embarrassing to show her. A nerdy t-shirt about science and a random pair of athletic shorts as pajamas were nothing to brag about. Nonetheless, you attempted to take an impromptu picture that you deemed pretty enough to be sent and silly enough to be laughed at. A groan in the room startled you.

“Why the hell is your flash on?” Azula stirred in her sleep across the room, rubbing her eyes at the sharp white light of your phone. Her voice was thick with sleep, croaking as she scolded you. Guilt came over you all at once.

“Oh my God, sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m, uh, texting Zuko.” A lie passed through your mouth, causing your chest to swell as you anticipated Azula to call you out on your bullshit. Luckily, she seemed too tired to argue. She pulled her covers over her head and sighed frustratedly.

“Tell that banished bitch to fuck off. It’s 3 a.m and we all have class tomorrow.” Azula shifted to face the wall, grumbling about how lame you were to be texting her brother this late. Nervously laughing, you hugged your phone tightly against your chest as if it would hide your cringy sins. When Azula resumed her snoring and scary muttering after a few minutes, you knew she was out cold. Unlocking your phone, your face morphed into a starstruck expression. Princess Yue wants to go out on another date. Azula is now your friend.

  
Maybe things _are_ looking up for you. Or perhaps things are about to get a whole lot more confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: three. hundred. notes!!!! god, i'm so thankful that all of you thought my story was worth reading; even after all of the slow updates I've put you through. from the bottom of my heart, i really appreciate all the kudos and comments on here and thank all of you for your unconditional support. anyways, i hope you guys are enjoying the flustered azula and smooth yue content because believe me, there's gonna be a hell of a lot more upcoming ;) here's to another chapter!  
> \- Random headcanon of the week:  
> Azula never studies for any of her tests. Ever. You found it quite infuriating that her high grades are devoid of any effort or hard work. A natural prodigy, Zuko tells you passively in study hall as he listens to you complain about his sister’s intelligence. You genuinely believed she has never picked up review textbooks in her life, and her resting bitch face makes you believe that exam week is nothing more than just a waste of her time. However, unbeknownst to you, exam week is Azula’s favorite week of the semester. After all, exam week is when you stay home the most.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am really excited to get this out there! There's next to nothing for my baby Azula, so I hope this is unique and exciting for you guys :) Let me know if there are any errors or if things just don't make sense!


End file.
